Autofluorescence from naturally-occurring fluorescent biomolecules and fixative agents make it difficult to separate useful fluorescence from unwanted fluorescence due to overlapping emission spectra. Therefore, autofluorescence limits the capabilities of tissue and animal imaging. Even sophisticated spectral unmixing techniques cannot always reliably and accurately separate useful signal from background fluorescence.